Mason Black
Mason Payne is a werewolf of The Crescent Wolf Pack and the QuileuteTribe. Mason is the imprinter, best friend and later on boyfriend to Rosie Mikaelson. Unlike the other Quileute wolf pack members,he was happy about becoming a wolf and being reunited with his childhood best friends Sebastian Walker and Embry Call. Mason enjoyed learning about the legends and the truth about the tribe warriors. Mason attend Peninsula College in Port Angles,Washington:he earned a Bachelors degree in Business Marketing. Mason often works closely with Rachel Lahote in desinging the Black's Garage website. Mason is also the best friend to Greyson Uley and close friend to Josie Mikaelson,Franchesca Jolie and Nina Avanna. Early Life Mason Payne was born and raised in La Push,Washington. At the tender age of 6,Mason lost his father Mason Payne IV in a storm. Mason's mother Joy raised him on her own and later on in life got help from her father-in-law Mason Payne III who had always been aware of his grandson's legacy and potential destiny. Mason grew up as best friends with Embry Call and second cousin, Sebastian Walker. Teen Years During Mason's teen years he transformed into a shape-shifter at the age of 16 due to the Vampire NewBorn Army being close to La Push.Mason enjoyed understanding what was happening to his friends and what it truly meant to be a shape-shifter. Mason imprints on Rosie Mikaelson when he was 16 years old. During his teen years Mason becomes a brother figure and later on best friend during Rosie's childhood. Rosie disappearing for a year causes great pain to Mason and caused him to enter a short depression period which made it extremely difficult for the other wolves to patrol with him. Mason would often spent much of his free time with the kids at the Uley house due to his connection to Rosie. Yet, Mason hid his favorite well and never failed to take Greyson Uley Rosie's cousin on all of his adventures with Rosie, leading Grey to see him as an older brother and idolizing Mason most of his childhood. 15 Years Later During Rosie's freshman year she began to form a crush on Mason.During Rosie's freshman and sophomore year of Highschool Mason does not return her romantic feelings and only views her as a best friend. Mason would often seek out advice from Sam and the Elders as to why he can not return Rosie's feelings,believing that something was wrong with him. Sam and the Elders often tell Mason that it should happen over time or his imprint situation could be different than others seeing as he imprinted on her as a child and watched her grow up. Mason's romantic feelings for her arise towards the end of Rosies junior year when he discovers that she has been dating football jock Tommy Sullivan . Mason at first does not notice the change in his feelings until he begins to get jealous of Tommy and Rosie. Mason also starts to notice Rosie as a beautiful attractive women for the first time. Transformation Quit first changes into a shape-shifter during March 4,2006 at the age of 16. The creation of new born vampire army and the return of the Cullens causes Mason to change. Physical Appearance Mason has tanned skin ,short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is 6'1" and he has a muscular toned body. Wolf Form As a wolf he has a warm chocolate color coat that is lighter around the face. Sam once joked that his coat color reflects his warm personality . Personality Mason is naturally a cheerful and easy -going person. He enjoys being a wolf and has a strong sense of loyalty to Rosie Mikaelson, his tribe,the Black and Uley Pack and his friends. Some people of the tribe view his connection to Rosie as scandalous, he is purely concerned with her well-being and happiness. Mason will go through all the stages of imprinting with Rosie and when she is older he will develop romantic feelings for her. During his teen years when he first transformed he did not have to hide his pack duties as both his mother and grandfather were well aware of his magical heritage. Mason's grandfather was on the Elders Council which help guide the shape-shifters. Relationships Family Mason is the only child of Joy Payne and Mason Payne IV,the grandson of Mason Payne III, and the great-grandson of Mason Payne II. Sebastian Walker Sebastian Walker is his cousin and childhood best friend. Bash and Mason often confide in each other in regards to their imprint situation as both of them imprinted on girls that where young. Bash later on becomes the pack alpha, boss and business partner to Mason. Rosalie Mikaelson Rosie is extremely protective and possessive of Mason and has been since she was a toddler. She gets extremely upset and angry when she hears Jacob raises his voice against him. Although very protective of him, Rosie often enjoys teasing him for fun. Rosie gets really upset with Mason for dating Tessa Sullivan and stops speaking to him for a few days. Rosie has trouble explaining her frustration to both Emily, the girls and even Mason himself. Mason confronts Rosie about her constant avoidness. Rosie spurts on in frustration that she does not understand the need for Mason to date other people especially Tessa went he threw a fit over Tommy. She asked him is this is punishment for having a secret boyfriend. Mason states to Rosie that if she did not want him dating, that all she has to do is say something. He also tells Rosie that she can't have double standards and date other people and get mad at him for caring. Mason asked Rosie to tell him what she wants because this is all in her hands. Embry Call Embry Call is the childhood best friend and current roommate to Mason. Embry and Mason often joke around with Sebastian about their bachelor years. Greyson Uley Greyson Uley is the best friend to Mason. Mason used to take Grey out on adventurous during his childhood and transition to best friends as Grey grew older. Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is the pack brother and friend to Mason. Josie Mikaelson Josie Halliwell is the imprint to Mason's bestfriend Bash. Bash would often take Josie on play dates with Mason ,Rosie and Grey.Josie is often a little sister figure to Mason and Embry. Sam Uley Sam Uley is the former pack leader and dad to Mason's imprint Rosie. Sam and Mason often watch a football game together to bond. Franchesca Jolie Franchesca Jolie is often a resident at the Uley house when she comes to spend time with Rosie and Josie. Mason and Chess would occasionally trade a few jokes to kill time as they waited for the other girls to get ready. Chess later on dates Greyson Uley,leading to double dates with Mason and Rosie. Nina Avanna Nina Avanna is the friend to Mason as she is dating his best friend Embry.Nina often tries to set Mason up on dates with her friend Teresa as she is unaware of Mason's connection with Rosie. Nina is a part time resident later on in Mason's house. Nina often shares the meals she cooks for Embry. Category:Male Characters Category:Crescent Wolf Pack Category:Inprinter Category:Characters Category:Werewolf